Between the rain drops A labyrinth song fic
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: My first try at a song fic
1. Fall For You

Between the Raindrops

 _Chapter 1: Fall for you_

It was an ordinary day in the castle beyond the goblin city. Jareth the goblin king was in his throne room looking into a crystal ball. What or who was he looking at it was none other than Sarah. Sarah had beaten him at his own game the less you know the better. He still watched her after he was beaten 6 years ago and looking at her made him very sad. As he continued to watch her he started singing. "The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before. I know that you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core….." He stopped there in the song and went to his bedchambers. As he was lying on his bed he continued to sing "…..But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find…." He fell asleep and dreamt of Sarah. The following morning he was watching her again. "This is not what I intended. I always swore to you that I'd never fall apart, you always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. But hold your breath….." He sung sadly to no one so he went back to his room. "…Because tonight will be the night that I fall for you over again don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find…." He couldn't fall asleep for some reason so he kept singing. "…It's impossible so breathe in so deep. Breathe me in I'm yours to keep and hold on to you words cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep…" He still couldn't sleep and was watching Sarah again but she was asleep. "…..Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind or won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find." After he sang that he fell asleep and dreamt of Sarah once more. Sarah on the other hand dreamt that she was in the arms of the goblin king dancing the night away without a care in the world. It was just her and the goblin king and she was happy and away from the stress of her waking life. She was loved by him that was obvious just by the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she was impossible to find and that he won't let her go easily. The other women look at her with envy because of her dance partner who looked at her so lovingly but she didn't care all that mattered to her was that he was there and that he loves her.


	2. Alice Under Your Spell

Between the Raindrops

 _Chapter 2: Under your spell/ Alice_

Sarah woke up that morning not knowing what to do with her -self because she was thinking of Jareth again. "I lived my life in shadow never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad tough I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light something just isn't right….." She started to sing but trailed off. She grabbed a sketch book off her shelf and started to draw. As she drew her mind was somewhere else. "Tripping out, spinning around. I'm underground I fell down, I fell down. I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now. Can't stop me now oh oh oh. I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around. Don't you try to stop me. I, I'll won't cry. I'll play the game but I can't stay. I got my head on straight and I'm not gonna change I'm not gonna change. I'll win the race keep up with the pace. Today is the day that I start to pray you can't get it my waaay nooo I, I'll won't cry. I, I'll survive. I, I'll survive when the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me. I, I won't cry" She sang as she drew another picture of Jareth. "I'm under your spell. How else could it be anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell. How you set me free brought me out so easily." She sang to the new picture sadly then noticed the time she got up late and was now late to a movie with her friends. After the movie it was late so she went to bed. "I found myself in wonderland. Got back on my feet, again." Her dream self started to sing strangely looking at everything around her. "Is this real? Is this pretend?" Dream Sarah continued to sing as she walked through the maze surrounding her. "I'll take a stand until the end. I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me. I, I won't cry. I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me. I, and I, I won't cry." Dream Sarah sang just before the real Sarah woke up for the next day. "I'm under your spell. God, how can this be? Playing with my memory. You know I've been through hell. Jareth don't you see there'll be nothing left of me. You made me believe. And it'll grieve me cause I love you so. But we both know I wish I could trust that it was just this once but I must do what I, must I can't adjust to this disgust we're done and I just wish I could stay. Wish I could stay. Wish I could stay. Wish I could stay." Sarah sang sadly to the picture she drew the day before. She started to day dream because she had nothing to do. "I saw a world enchanted spirits and charms in the air. I always took for granted I was the only one there. But your power's shown brighter than any I've known. I'm under your spell nothing I can do. You just took my soul with you. You worked your charms so well. Finally, I knew everything I dreamed was true. You make me believe! Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh." She sang unknowing that Jareth was watching her and could hear everything she was singing. "The moon to the tide. I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell surging like the sea. Wanting you so helplessly I break with every swell lost in ecstasy. Spread beneath my Willow tree. You make me complete! You make me complete. You make me complete. You make me complete. You make me complete. You make me complete." She finished her song and started to read a book. The Labyrinth to be exact. "I'll see you in my dreams Jareth." She said putting the book away and going to bed.


	3. Please let me get what I want taintedlov

_Chapter 3: Please, Please let me, let me get what I want/ Tainted Love_

Jareth heard Sarah sing before she went to sleep and he was in his bed for the night. "Sometimes I feel I've got to run away I've got to get away from the pain you drive into me. The love we share seems to go nowhere and I've lost my light. For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night…" He sang before he fell asleep. In his dream he was dancing with Sarah once again. "Good times for a change. Seems the luck I've had can make a good man turn bad. So please, please, please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time…" He sang to her before waking up. Then he went to his throne room which was filled with goblins. "Once I ran into you." He sang and "I ran" sang the goblins. He kept sing "Now I run from you. This tainted love you've given. I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Tainted love ohhhh tainted love. Now I know I've got to run away. I've got to get away. You don't really want any more from me. To make things right. You need someone to hold you tight. And you think love is to pray. But I'm sorry I don't pray that way. Once I ran to you." The goblins joined in once more "I ran" then they stopped and their king continued. "Now I run from you. This tainted love you've given. I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Tainted love ohhhh tainted love. Don't touch me please I can't stand the way you tease. I love you though you hurt me so. Now I'm gonna pack my things and go. Tainted love ohhhh tainted love ohhhh tainted love ohhhh tainted love. Ohhhh touch me baby tainted love. Touch me baby tainted love tainted love ohhhh tainted love ohhhh tainted love tainted love." By the time he finished the goblins were a sleep so he went to his bed chambers. He went to bed and found Sarah looking for him. "Haven't had a dream in a long time. Seems the life I've had can make a good man bad. So for once in my life let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time. Lord knows it would be the first time. Haven't had a dream for a long time. Seems the life I've had could make a good man bad. So for once in my life let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time. Lord knows it would be the first time. Please, please, please let me get what I want. Lord knows it would be the first time. Let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time." He sang to her before he woke up once again much to his disappointment. But was happy to hear Sarah sing the words he had sung to her the night before with the words he had just sung to her less than an hour ago. "Someday my precious, someday I will be your side and will never leave you and you know it. That my love for you will bring us together once more." He said to the mirror's image.


	4. Shatter me you've got me

_Chapter4: Shatter me/ You got me_

Sarah got up out of bed it was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about being late for school. She went to the park near her house for the morning. Then went to a dance studio for the afternoon and saw a movie with her friends (not the ones from the labyrinth) that evening. When she got home she was getting ready for bed when she started to sing. "I pirouette in the dark, I see stars through me. Tired mechanical heart beats until the song disappears. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" She sang as she got in to her bed for the night. She dreamt of the goblin king as she has been doing for the past six years. She was dancing with him again and he had that silly look on his face. "You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes. I can't pretend though I try to hid, I like you, I like you. I think I felt my heart skip a beat, I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me yeah! You got me. The way you take my hand is just so sweet and that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet. Oh, I just can't get enough. How much do I need to fill me up? It feels so good it must be love. It's everything I've been dreaming of. I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin. 'Cause no matter what I do. Ohhhh. My heart is filled with you." She sang to him before waking up alone in her room. "Shatter me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. If only the clockwork could speak I wouldn't be so alone. We burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the unknown. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! Shatter me. Somebody make me fell alive and shatter me. If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly there's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain. If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly there's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! Shatter me. Somebody make me fell alive and shatter me." She sang as she danced around her room. Then she got tired and went to bed for the night. Back with Jareth once again she still didn't know that he was listening to her singing while she's awake. She started to sing again in his arms in her dream. "I can't imagine what it'd be like. Living each day in this life, without you, without you. One look from you, I know you understand. This mess we're in, you know is just so out of hand. Oh, I just can't get enough. How much do I need to fill me up? It feels so good it must be love. It's everything I've been dreaming of. I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin. 'Cause no matter what I do. Ohhhh. My heart is filled with you. I hope we always feel this way. I know we will. And in my heart I know that you'll always stay. Oh, I just can't get enough. How much do I need to fill me up? It feels so good it must be love. It's everything I've been dreaming of. I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin. 'Cause no matter what I do. Oh, I just can't get enough. How much do I need to fill me up? It feels so good it must be love. It's everything I've been dreaming of. I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin. 'Cause no matter what I do. Ohhhh. My heart is filled with you. Ohhhh. You got me, you got me. Ohhhh, you got me, you got me." She sang to him smiling and she was also happy when she woke up to see Jareth in her room.


	5. Author's note 1

_Chapter 5; Songs used for chapters 1-4_

Chapter 1 Fall for you- Secondhand Serenade

Chapter 2 Alice- Avril Lavigne & Under Your Spell- (this one is from T.V. but it worked so well) Tara from Buffy

Chapter 3 Tainted love- Soft Cell & Please, Please Let me, Let me Get What I Want (cover) - Dream Academy

Chapter 4 Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling& You got me- Colbie Caillat


	6. Unchained Something right melody

_Chapter 6: Must have done something right/ Unchained Melody_

"Jareth what are you doing here?" Sarah asked him with a smile on her face. "I thought that my reason was an obvious one. I came to see you." He replied. "Now what should we do for the day?" he asked her. They decided to go out for the day. They went to the park first for a picnic lunch. "We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team. But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league. And I know that it's so cliché to tell you every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life. Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust. It's jealousy, they could see that we've got it going on. And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way. To let you know your more to than what I know how to say. You're okay with the way this is going to be 'cause. This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen. If anyone can make me a better person you could all I got to say is I must've done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must've done something right. I must've done something right. Maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe. Believe somebody like you'd end up with someone like me. And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way. But I'll push all my inhibitions aside. It's so very obvious to everyone watching us. That we have something real good going on. And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know that your more to me than what I know how to say. Your okay with the way this is going to be 'cause. This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen. If anyone can make me a better person you could all I got to say is I must've done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must've done something right. I must've done something right. If anyone can make me a better person you could all I got to say is I must've done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must've done something right. If anyone can make me a better person you could all I got to say is I must've done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must've done something right. I must've done something right. I must've done something right. I must've done something right." He sung to her and she started to laugh. "What's so funny precious?" he asked her curiously. "You singing out of nowhere." She responded to him. "Oh, I see." He said dryly. "Let's head home" she said to him turning around to head home. "As you wish." He said following after her. Once they got home Sarah let out a huge yawn. "Tired already Precious?" he asked her leading her to her bed. "Yeah, it would appear so." She said yawning again. "Well then goodnight precious. See you in your dreams." He said to her leaving her room. "Well hello again precious." He said to her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand to her and she took it. "Whoa… My love, my darlin. I've hunger for your touch alone. Lonely time. And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I….I…. need your love. God-speed your love to me. Lonely rivers flow lo the sea, to the sea to the open arms of the sea. Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for me." Whoa my love, my darlin. I've HUNGERED for your touch alone. Lonely time and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I….I…. need your love. God-speed your love to me." He sang to her as they danced the night away. "See you tomorrow night precious." He said to just before she woke up for work. "Jareth could you pick me up after work?" she asked him as she started to wake up. "As you wish precious." He said to her.


	7. Only I can hear the bells

_Chapter 7; Only exception/ I can hear the bells._

Sarah woke up that Monday morning with a big smile on her face. Thinking of how Jareth said that he would pick her up after work that made the smile bigger. The morning went by a little too quickly for her likening "Okay class that's lunch." She said to her drama class. Once she made sure that the entire class had left she left the classroom with the smile that she had on that morning. She walked in to the staffroom and was stopped by one of the school's gym teachers named Brittney Jenkins. "Hey Sarah what are you so happy about?" she asked her. "I can hear the bells. Well don't cha hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart beat keeping perfect time and all because he… Touched me, he looked at me and stared, yes he bumped me, my heart was unprepared, when he tapped me, and knocked me off my feet. One little touch and my life's complete "cause when he... nudged me, love put me in a fix, yes it hit me, just like a ton of bricks, yes my hear burst, now I know what life's about. One little touch and loves knocked me out and I can hear the bells, my head is spinning. I can hear the bells, something's beginning. Everybody says that a girl who looks like me. Can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause… I can hear the bells, just hear them chimming. I can hear the bells, my temperature is climbing. I can't contain my joy 'cause I finally found the boy I've been missin'. Listen! I can hear the bells! Round1: He'll ask me on a date and then. Round 2: I'll primp, but won't be late because. Round 3's: When we kiss inside his car, won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far! Round 4: He'll ask me for my hand and then. Round 5: We'll book the wedding band so by. Round 6: Karen, much to your surprize this freaky champion takes the prize and … I can hear the bells, my ears are ringing. I can hear the bells, the brides maids are singing. Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem won't look my way. Well, the laughs on them 'cause… I can hear the bells, my father will smile I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle. My stepmother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Jareth and I are French kissin'. Listen! I can hear the bells! I can hear the bells, my head is reeling. I can hear the bells, I can't stop the pealing. Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah, I can hear the bells today's just the start 'cause I can hear the bells, and 'till death do us part. And even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love. We both shed a tear and he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'. Listen! I can hear the bells! I can hear the bells. I can hear the bells." Sarah sang to her. "Sarah, you have a lovely singing voice and who's Jareth?" Brittney asked her. "Jareth is my boyfriend." Sarah said and sitting down to eat her lunch before her next class starts. ************ After the school day finished**************** "Hello precious, how was work?" Jareth asked after Sarah got out of the building. "It was good. How was your day?" She asked him. "Boaring" he replied. "What do you want to do Precious?" he asked her. "how about we go out for dinner." She suggested. "Only if you let me buy it." "I'm okay with that. But where are we going?" "It's a surprise." They walked to his car in silence "That's a nice car." Sarah said to him. After dinner Sarah and Jareth went to her house to watch a movie. After the movie was done Sarah got ready for bed. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. Broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would, never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. Well darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this. Keeping it comfortable a distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm contempt with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Woah.

You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." Jareth heard her sing. Rest of Sarah' week was dull Jareth didn't pick her up after work for the next four days. Leaving her wondering if she did something wrong.


	8. Good time with the ladies choice

_Chapter 8: Don't threaten me with a good time/ Ladies choice._

Sarah and Brittney left the school for the weekend and talking about their plans. It turned out that neither of them had any. Due to the fact that Jareth hasn't been around for the last four days. "Let's hang out this weekend." Sarah said to Brittney. "I know a cool Place we can go." Brittney said excitedly. Jareth was watching the whole thing and decided to go spoil their fun. "Alright, alright, alright , alright. Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a felling though. Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a feeling though. Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear, no liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself. You shoulda seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat. I was the king of this hologram. Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand. Memories tend just to pop up. Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves. Five thousand people with designer drugs, don't think I'll ever get enough, don't think I'll ever get enough. Champaign, cocaine, Gasoline , and most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm. This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. Saying "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah don't threaten me with a good time. Oh it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a felling though. Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a feeling though.

What are these foot prints? They don't look very human like. Now I wish I could find my clothes, bedsheets and a morning rose. I wanna wake up. Can't even tell if this is a dream. How did we end up in my neighbor's pool? Upside down with a perfect view. Bar to bar at the speed of sound. Fancy feet dancing through this town. Lost my mind in a wedding gown. Don't think I'll ever get it now, don't think I'll ever get it now. Champaign, cocaine, Gasoline , and most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm. This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. Saying "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah don't threaten me with a good time. I'm a scholar and a gentleman and I usually don't fall when I try to stand. I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt but I make these high heels work. I've told you time and time again. I'm not as think as drunk I am. And we all fell down when the sun came up. I think we had enough Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a feeling though. Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a feeling though. Champaign, cocaine, Gasoline , and most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm. This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. Saying "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah don't threaten me with a good time." He sung as he got ready to go out. Jareth arrived to the club/ café a bit before Brittney and Sarah. A little while later Jareth got up on the dj booth "This ought to do the trick." He thought to himself. Then the music started playing. "Hey little girl with the cash to burn, I'm selling something you won't return. Hey little girl take me off the shelf 'cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you browse the whole selection. Shake those hips in my direction. Bring it back if she never did see. Take me home and then unwrap me. Shop around with every dollar. I've got to be The ladies choice, (The ladies choice), The ladies choice. Hey little girl looking for a sale. (Hey little girl looking for a sale.) Test drive this American man. (Test drive this American man.) It's going to take cash to fill my tank. (It's going to tack cash to fill my tank.) So let's crack open your piggi bank. (So let's crack open your piggi bank.) Hey little girl you're window shopping. I got something that's traffic stopping. Hey little girl on a shopping spree. I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree. I'm the ladies choice, the ladies choice, the ladies choice. WOW! Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree. Oh, hey little girl listen to my please I come with a lifetime guarantee one day maybe we'll find that baby makes 3. It's the ladies' choice. I'm the ladies' choice, the ladies' choice. I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice. I'm the ladies' choice. " As he sang every girl there went crazy except for Sarah who ran out of the place crying. "What have I done." Jareth thought to himself walking outside with his head down.

Will Jareth apologize for his actions?


	9. May it be a promise

_Chapter9:May it be/ The promise of the world_

Sarah wasn't happy about the little stunt that Jareth pulled she ran to her house crying. Brittney sat down wondering where Sarah went. Sarah went to her room once she got home. "Behind all of the tears, I manage a trembling smile." She sang pulling out a book. The music in her room was peaceful and quite. "May it be an evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road. Oh! How far you are from home. Mornie utulie (Darkness has come.) Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie.(Darkness has fallen.) A promise lives within you now. May it be the shadows call will fly away. May it be you journey on. To the light of day. When the night is overcome. You may rise to find the sun Mornie utulie (Darkness has come.) .) Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie.(Darkness has fallen.) A promise lives within you now. A promise lives within you now." She sang completely unawhere that Jareth was listening right outside. The following morning Sarah went down stairs still unhappy. "Behind all of the tears, I manage a trembling smile  
Since the beginning of time, a worldly promise had been made

This moment I am alone but, tomorrow there's someone worthwhile  
Today came, and glistening it stayed  
Like the day you and I met the first time

I no longer search for you, within my memories  
Instead, you've become the breeze, brush my cheek, you serenade

Parting in the afternoon, sunlight leaking through the leaves  
The promise of the world cannot and will never fade

This moment I am alone but, tomorrow's limitless, at ease  
After all, it was you who had taught me  
The gentleness hidden in the night, to see

I no longer search for you, within my memories  
Instead, you're living on as the melody of the brook,  
the color of the sky, the fragrance of the flowers" She sung to her self leaving her house. As she walked around the park near her house with Jareth following her. She worked on some ideas to do with her students the next day. "What are you doing precious?" he asked appearing behind her. She walked away from him pretending that she couldn't hear him.

Could Sarah ever forgive Jareth? 


	10. Author's note 2

_Chapter 10: Songs used for chapters 6-9:_

Chapter 6- must have done something right- Relient K,

Unchained Melody- righteous brothers.

Chapter 7- I can hear the bells- (Hairspray) Nikki Blonsky,

Only exception- Paramore.

Chapter 8- Don't threaten me with a good time- Panic at the disco,

Ladies' choice- (Hairspray) Zac Efron.

Chapter 9- May it be- Enya,

The promise of the world- Joe Hisaishi

Disclaimer I own nothing


	11. Untitled back for good

_Chapter 11; Untitled/ Back for good_

To say that Jareth went home really, really mad would be an understatement. He was super, super mad at Sarah for ignoring him and he was mad at his-self for giving her reason to. He was so foolish two nights ago and Sarah still wasn't talking to him. And he still didn't know why. The goblins avoided him with a fear of him throwing them against the wall. "I open my eyes I try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain. How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes . Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me? Everybody's screaming…. I try to make a sound, but no one hears me… I'm slipping of the edge. I'm hanging by a thread. I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered. And I can't explain what happened… And I can't erase the things that I've done…. No I can't…. How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes . Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as, I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life! I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me…." Jareth sang lying in his bed while thinking on how to make it up to Sarah. "I got it I'll pick her up after work. Then she has to talk to me." He thought out loud. Sarah on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was worried about what Jareth would do tomorrow "I'm just being silly I mean he wouldn't come pick me up after work or anything tomorrow. Right?" She thought leaving her house for work the next morning. Once she got to work and her class came in. "Everyone quite we are do still and silent today in the form of a game." She said angrily. "I never seen miss. Williams this mad before better do what she says." One of her students said then they were all silent and still in many positions. Three had their eyes covered with their hands, a few of the others were frozen mid conversation, one of them sat on the floor with a book on her lap and looking down, The last one was sitting in a chair with his arms over his chest and his head was tilted back. As Sarah walked around looking at everyone the three with their hands over their eyes would move when she wasn't looking at them. Eventually one of them made it to the lightswich and turned the lights off. "Hey who turned out the lights?" One student asked and seven students screamed. Sarah managed to turn the lights back on she saw that the seven who screamed were now on the floor shacking with fear. "Alright who was responsible for turning the lights off?!" Sarah asked the class really mad now the seven students were now looking at the tree students that had their eyes covered. The seven just stared at them afraid of what would happen if they were to turn their backs or blink. "Don't blink, blink and your dead, don't turn your back, don't look away, AND DON'T BLINK." One of the seven said as he slowly walked backwards to the door but he blinked and one of the three moved closer and reached out to him then he fell out of the door. The three started laugh him. "You three are responsible for the lights going out." She said to them they were still laughing. "You three have detention" She said and that stopped their laughing. "At lunch?" one of them asked and Sarah nodded her head. "No Miss. Williams.; it's not like you." One of them said. "I had a rough weekend and I don't need my students teasing each other." She said through clenched teeth. (After work) Sarah walked out of the building after her last class left. She started to walk down the stairs of the school. When she saw Jareth waiting for her. "Hello precious how was work?" he asked and she walked away. Sarah walked home with Jareth following her. " Go away Jareth I don't want to talk to you." Sarah said entering her house and closing the door on him. Jareth was outside thinking what to do about Sarah. Jareth went to the back yard "I guess now it's time, for me to give up. I feel it's time. Got a picture of you beside me, got you're lipstick mark still on your coffee cup. Oh yeah! Got a fist of pure emotion. Got a head of shattered dreams. Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now. Whatever I said, Whatever I did. I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. Want you back, want you back, want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. Want you back, want you back, I want you back for good. Unaware but underlined. I figured out this story. No no, it wasn't good. No no. But in the corner of my mind. I celebrated glory. But that was not to be. In the twist of separation you excelled at being free. Can't you find. A little room inside for me. Whatever I said, Whatever I did. I( didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. Want you back, want you back, Want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. Want you back, want you back, I want you back for good. And we'll be together, This time forever. We'll be fighting and forever we will be. So complete in our love. We will never be uncovered again. Whatever I said, whatever I did. I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. Want you back, want you back, want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. Want you back, want you back, want you back for good. Whatever I said, whatever I did. I didn't mean it. Want you back, want you back, want you back for good. Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. I want you back, I want you back, I want you back for good. Oh Yeah! I guess now it's time. That you came back for good." He sang outside her bedroom window. Sarah heard his song and opened the window to see Jareth leaving "Jareth come around the front I'll open the door for you." She said with a smile on her face. Jareth did what she said and went to the front of her house where she opened it and hugged him. "I'm sorry for what I did Saturday it wasn't right of me to do what I did." He said to her "It's okay Jareth now let's go inside." She said heading inside.

There they are talking again. Yeah.


	12. Bright and human

Chapter 12: Bright/ Human

"Sarah I thought that you would still be mad at me." Jareth said to her. "Now Jareth I'm only human remember?" Sarah asked back. "I remember that my precious" Jareth said answering her question. "I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be your number one. I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part. If that's what you ask. Give you all I am. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it. But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. I'm only human, yeah. I can turn it on. Be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds. If that's what you need. Be your everything. I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it. But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. I'm only human, yeah. I'm only human. I'm only human. Just a little human. I can take so much. Until I've had enough. 'Cause I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human, yeah." Sarah had a music moment. "Sarah I'm still sorry for the way I acted." Jareth said to her closing the space between their lips. "It's okay Jareth I made my share of mistakes." She said back to him. "Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" he asked her. "We can talk about it and you have to pick me up after work then. And you will have to have me home Sunday night." She replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said to her. "Would you like some dinner? I was just about to make some." She said to him. (3 hours later) "Sarah I can tell you are getting tired. I shall see you in your dreams." Jareth said to her letting her go to bed. (Sarah's Dream) Sarah was playing with Jareth out in the palace garden. She was hiding from him and he had no idea where she went. "I think the universe is on my side. Heaven and Earth have finally aligned." She sang but stopped because Jareth was close to finding her. She quickly moved and watched as Jareth went to where she was only minutes before and found out that she was not there anymore. "Days are good and that's the way it should be. You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase. It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face nights all good and that's the way it should be." She stopped and moved again. "I can hear you Sarah." Jareth said going to where she just was. "You make me sing Ooooh la-la-la. You make a girl go. Ooooh I'm in love. LOVE. Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right. 'Cause now I'm shining Bright. So Bright." She stopped once more, moved again and smiled when Jareth was disappointed that he didn't find her. "Bright. So Bright. And I see colors in a different way. You make what doesn't matter fade to grey. Life is good and that's the way it should be. You make me sing Ooooh la-la-la. You make a girl go. Ooooh. I'm in love. LOVE. Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right. 'Cause now I'm shining Bright. So Bright. And I get lost in your eyes. Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the Mon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right. 'Cause now I'm shining bright. So Bright. Bright. So Bright. Bright. So Bright and I get lost in your eyes tonight." She finished singing but didn't have time to get away from him. "I found you precious and that was a lovely song by the way." He said to her and kissed her. (End Dream) The following day at work her class noticed a difference between how she was yesterday and today. What surprized one of her students the most happened after school. The students name was Willow. Willow stays to help Sarah after school and they often talk about boys that never notice them because they are both to nerdy. Willow is a student teacher and she would have never guessed that yesterday Sarah had boy problems over the weekend and was now all happy with some guy she's never met. "Sarah shouldn't we get going." Willow said opening the door to the big surprize that was Jareth waiting at the door. Sarah smiled and almost ran to hug him but Willow stopped her. "Who is he?" Willow asked Sarah who groaned because of being stopped. "He's my boyfriend. His name is Jareth." She said to Willow who then looked to Jareth and left the room "See you tomorrow Sarah." Willow called down the hall. "Who was that?" Jareth asked Sarah hugging her. "Willow a student teacher." She replied and they left the building to Jareth's car. They talked about the weekend. "What days is Willow there?" Jareth asked her. "She's there all week but normally leaves before me today I really needed her help to get things set up for tomorrow." She said back. "Oh that's good to know." He said smiling. "It's getting late Sarah and you have to go to work in the morning." Jareth said dropping her off at her house. "Okay I'll go to sleep good night Jareth." She said going inside, up to her room and in to her bed.


	13. Wanted I Won't Give Up On Us

_Chapter 13 I Won't Give Up/ Wanted_

It was Friday yeah. Sarah and Jareth talked every day after she finished work about the weekend. They decided that Sarah should spend the weekend in the underground in Jareth's castle as his personal guest. "One more class to go and I'm home free." Sarah thought to herself as she entered her classroom for her last class of the day.

"What are we doing today Miss. Williams?" One of her students asked her. Then the rest followed the suit.

"Do whatever you want as long as it's drama related." Sarah replied to her class who cheered in excitement. At the end of the day Sarah and her class left the school building for the weekend.

"Hello precious how was work?" Jareth asked Sarah before giving her a kiss. He kissed her a few times on the way back to her house and she smiled after each kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked after dinner and Sarah nodded her head. "Alright, let's go." And with that said he took both of them to the underground. Once there Jareth gave Sarah a quick tour of the castle before dinner.

"Sarah, do you want to dance with me?" Jareth asked her after they finished their dinner.

"I would love to." Sarah said letting Jareth lead the way to the filmier ballroom. "You didn't change anything." Sarah added once they got inside the room.

"Why would I you really like it like this." Jareth said as he grabbed her arm which made her laugh.

"Ya know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. Cuz everything that don't make since about me makes since when I'm with you. Like everything that's green girl I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. Ya put aside the math and the logic of it. Ya got to know you're wanted too. I wanna wrap you up, wanna taste your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Ya I wanna make you feel wanted. Anyone can tell you you're pretty, and you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the make-up. And I wanna show you what I see tonight. When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Cuz baby I wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me feel. I wanna make you feel better, better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams, you're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted. I just wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted, I just wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget. Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted. Baby I wanna make you feel wanted. Wanted. You'll always be wanted." Jareth sang as they danced around the room and his song made Sarah smile. Then she let out a huge yawn. "Getting tired Sarah?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "I'll take you to your room then, follow me precious." He said heading out of the room.

"Jareth thank you for the amazing night. Are you busy tomorrow?" Sarah asked him.

"To be honest I can't remember I'll see you at breakfast and we'll go from there." Was Jareth's reply and Sarah nodded her head and went in to the room Jareth had shown her after a kiss of course.

"When I look in to your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold and just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul? I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. And when your needing your space to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting. To see what you find. Cause even the stars. They burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows were worth it. No I won't give up. I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend at least we did in tend for us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend, without the world, caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am. I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up." He sang heading in to his own room for the night.


	14. HopelesslyDevoted things I'll never say

_Chapter 14: Things I'll never say/ hopelessly devoted to you_

Sarah got up the following morning and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jareth told her to meet him in the throne room once she was ready. She was on her way there when she heard a voice that sounded like Jareth's talking to someone else "Rosealine, Sarah's going to love me even more after this." She heard then turned on her heel not even bothering finding out who Rosealine was, went back to her room and considered locking the door. "Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know there's just no getting over you. You know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. My head is saying fool forget him. My heart is saying don't let go. Hold on till the end that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you." She sang to herself when there was a knock on her door. "Sarah it's me, can I please come in?" she heard Jareth say from the other side of her door. She opened the door and was surprised to see him holding a tray with their breakfast on it. "When I went to the throne room you weren't there so I guessed that you were here." He said putting the tray down.

"Jareth, who's Rosealine?" she asked him her curiosity getting the better of her. "Just my sister I haven't slept with a girl and she been bothering me to find someone who I'll actually marry in the future. Why Sarah where you afraid that I was cheating on you with someone?" He reapplied and they sat down to eat. "What's going on today do I have you to myself or are you busy dealing with your sister?" she asked him after the finished eating. "I'm all yours today and tomorrow." He said which made her smile. "So Jareth what do you have planned for us today?" She asked as they walked out of her room. "Those are the gardens I thought that we could spend the day here." Jareth said smiling. The day passed by a little too fast for their liking but unfortunately the sun began to set over the labyrinth. "I can't believe we've been out here all day." Sarah said smiling as they headed back to the castle. "I know but I have something else planned for tomorrow so we can't do this again this time around." Jareth said as they reached the castle. Dinner that night was not to interesting until the doors to the dining hall were slammed open. The person who came in had multi-colored hair consisting of brown, blue, yellow and aqua green her outfit was red, blue, green and grey and she was really, really mad. "JARETH!" She screamed and Sarah jumped. "Rosealine what is the matter?" Jareth gave his sister a cold solder. "Your goblins they messed up everything in my room." She said really madly trying to calm down then stormed out of the dining hall. "I guess it's time for you to go to bed now Sarah. I'll see you in the morning." Jareth said taking her to her room and kissing her goodnight. Once Sarah was in her room she started getting ready for bed as she did this she began to sing. "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. I'm tugging at my hair , I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect 'cause I know you're worth it… You're worth it… yeah. If I could say what I want to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? I could say what I want to see. I to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time what use is it to you, what's on my mind? If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care? 'Cause I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect 'cause I know you're worth it… You're worth it… yeah. If I could say what I want to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? I could say what I want to see. I to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. What's wrong? With my song? These words keep slippin' away... I stutter… I stubble. Like I've got nothing to sa-ay. 'Cause I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect 'cause I know you're worth it… You're worth it… yeah. Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. If I could say what I want to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? I could say what I want to see. I to see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. These things I'll never say." She sang and went to bed.

Jareth however was still awake and listened to her song without her noticing. "Goodnight precious. I'll see you in the morning." He said and went to sleep.

That night they both dreamed of each other and what the morning might bring.

So what do you think so far?


	15. Authors note 3

_Chapter 15: Songs for chapters 11- 14_

Chapter 11- Untitled by Simple plan & Back For Good by Take that

Chapter 12- Human by Christina Perri & Bright by Echosmith

Chapter 13- Wanted by Hunter Hayes & I Won't Give Up by Jason Mars

Chapter 14- Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne & Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton John


End file.
